No Darkness Without Light
by lacitar13
Summary: The war becomes more fierce as a powerful energy source is discovered. The Autobots can't allow it to fall into Decepticon hands. Lots of all different kinds of pairings.


Disclaimer: If I own them, Rumble would feature prominently in every series. If I own Marvel's Mutants then Magik would still be alive among other changes.

Author's Note: I loved the X-Men mutants back in the 80s and 90s. I love the Transformers. If I get enough time I might even throw some Dynasty Warriors in the mix. Most of this is different universes mixed all together. If ya don't like it then hit the BACK button, now.

WARNING: One original character will be appearing. If you don't like her - I don't give a furry cat butt. I have a brain tumor. I'm using that as an excuse to do whatever I want. So there!

Special thanks goes to Winter-Rose who was kind enough to Beta this for me. She is the bestest thing in the whole world next to puppy tails and kitty fur. :3

---------

It was rare that the yellow Lamborghini and the blue Corvette agreed on anything. Unfortunately for one Autobot, annoying Powerglide ranked up among the top three things they could gleefully consent to share the same opinion on.

"Oh Powerglide! You're so big and strong. Protect me from evil Decepticons because I'm just a weak little human girl," Sunstreaker smiled and clung to his twin's arm. He finished up the fake high pitched tone with disturbingly wet sounding kissing noises.

The room grew quiet as the Autobots in the rec room turned to see who was at the center of the commotion. In the far corner, Powerglide glared over at the three warriors and attempted to ignore their newest nightly performance of Annoy Powerglide.

In the middle of the room, Sideswipe pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "Oh don't worry Astoria my love! Everyone knows I'm the best at flying."

This part drew laughter from where the Aerialbots lounged minus their leader. "Best flyer compared to Cliffjumper you mean," Slingshot called out.

Said Minibot glared over at the newer Autobots and mumbled something about 'seeker wannabes'.

Sideswipe, without missing a beat, winked at the crowd and grinned in such a way that half the throng found themselves involuntary smiling back at him. "I'll protect you from those evil vile Decepticons. Who knows what dastardly deeds they would do to your fleshy nubile body? I shall protect it day and night, most especially at night."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Sideswipe pulled his twin closer, his lips almost touching his brother's as he spoke. "I can love no one as much as I love you."

"Powerglide what are you doing with that human hussy?" Tracks came inside the rec room, hands on hips and stomped over to the two. With a growl, he shoved Sunstreaker, sending the yellow Autobot tumbling to the floor. "You know only I, Moonracer, could possibly be your one true love!"

Tracks pulled the red twin toward him and ran one hand along a red side. "My darling love, how could you ever be attracted to such an ugly organic being? Everyone knows I'm more beautiful."

Crack. The room grew silent once again as the table where Powerglide had been sitting had its table top cracked into two. He ignored the slivers of the metal that had embedded themselves into his fists. Bumblebee quickly stood up, one hand resting on the plane's shoulder. "Come on guys, I think it's time you backed off."

Sunstreaker pushed himself off the floor. "Well if it isn't the baby Bee to the rescue."

"Sunny." Sideswipe squirmed out of Tracks' grasp.

Bumblebee stepped between the plane and the car, arms raised. "Sunstreaker, we all know you're stronger than me. You don't have anything to prove."

"Who said that I had anything to prove?" The yellow Lamborghini took a step forward, both hands raised into fists. "Think you're going to stop me from doing anything I want?"

"Just had to use an authoritian voice," Sideswipe mumbled. Louder, he shouted at his twin, "Sunny! I think we accidentally scratched you."

The result had the desired affect as his twin began twisting around attempting to look at his back. "Where? Is it bad? How large is it? I'm gonna kill you and that poor excuse for a Corvette."

"Me? I wouldn't have touched your hideous paint job if you paid me," Tracks said. "Why someone would want to look like an oversized banana is beyond me."

"At least I don't look like and have the aerodynamics of a blueberry." Sunstreaker in his usual quicksilver shift of moods was right back at playful.

"Blueberry," Tracks gapped at the taller bot. "Blueberry! Why you little-"

The beginning of his tirade on the Lamborghini's origin as a hair curler was interrupted by their internal radio. "All Autobots please report to the central meeting room. All Autobots please report to the central meeting room."

--------

Wildrider taped his foot, causing a loud clink. Happily, no one noticed as the noise in the meeting room was already at a low roar due to a small group not too far away from where he was seated. He watched in amusement as three of Megatron's favorites tried to keep their anger down to just physical insults. Of course considering which Decepticons were talking trash, he was sure there would soon be a good size fight.

"Why you little flying toaster," Skywarp lunged at the cassetticon in question.

The cassette nimbly jumped out of Skywarp's way. It was the blue one, but considering that the brothers had only recently pulled off another "paint yourself as your brother" prank, there was no telling which was which.

Either way, both of the cassettes got up, fists clenched, and were ready to fight after that last insult. Before Soundwave could do anything other than turn in their direction, both of them had sprung into action. The blue one pulled out his piledrivers and pounded the metal right beside Skywarp's feet. The red one, which had to be Frenzy, jumped and punched his fists at Skywarp's head.

The fight continued with Skywarp retaliating. The other Decepticons jostled each other to get a better view, placing bets on which group would win. Skywarp managed to tear Frenzy off and throw him across the room. The cassette jumped back up on Skywarp's head and proceeded to wail on him. Rumble, having put away his piledrivers, joined his brother in attempting to rearrange the seeker's face.

Of course that was when the big man himself walked in. Starscream was beside him as per usual, filling the air with that high pitched scratchy voice that made dogs howl in pain. Seeing three of the troops fighting stopped his next flow of words. His eyes darted over to Megatron, who stood with his hands on his hips.

The fight continued. Skywarp dealt an upper cut that was hard enough to knock Rumble to the floor. A slight movement at the head of the table drew Wildrider's attention. Soundwave clenched and unclenched his fists, but made no move to assist them or stop the fight. None of the combatants had noticed yet the cursed quiet in the room. Starscream took a step forward, but was stopped by Megatron's raised hand. He watched the fight for another moment, then shouted, "Silence!"

The fighting slowed to a standstill and all three turned to the door. "Megatron," Skywarp gasped.

Megatron's fusion cannon was now pointed at all three of them. "Skywarp, Rumble, Frenzy - what is the meaning of this?"

"We were just," Frenzy turned to his brother.

"Showing Skywarp what needs to be done to that geek Perceptor." Rumble slid down the seeker's leg and made punching motions in the air.

"Is that true?" Starscream stepped forward to look around Megatron to his wing mate.

"Yeah 'Screamer. Pipsqueaks are right."

The cassettes both glared at the seeker. With a smirk, they turned to look at each other. Even Skywarp recognized that smile by now. Someone was going to get pranked later.

"Well if you three are done with your demonstration, than we shall commence with the meeting. Decepticons, sit." Megatron sat himself down at the front of the table. With a wave of a hand, he motioned to his communication officer. "Soundwave, show them."

With a nod, Soundwave pointed at the computer, sending Laserbeak winging towards it. With a soft craw he transformed, entering the machine.

The large screen over it flickered to life, and then showed a rather dark angle of one of the Autobot meeting rooms. Standing up was Prowl, a datapad in one hand. "The United Nations has begun a new program called the National Conference for International Peace. At its first meeting more than one hundred of the world's leaders will be assembled in one spot for over an Earth week. With most of this planet's leaders there, we are considering it a high possibility that the Decepitcons will attempt some kind of attack with a chance hostages will be taken." Prowl looked around the room. "We are ranking this as our current top priority mission and are pulling a large majority of our personnel to serve as guards."

The video feed went on, but Wildrider's mind had wandered. Dead End would be more than happy to fill him in later. But for now, it was too quiet. Not even the droning voice of the Autobot reciting the information about their newest pet human project could keep him from fidgeting in his chair. Glancing cautiously around, he tapped one foot against the other, enjoying the feel of the clanging of metal that reverberated throughout his body. Motormaster turned to him with a glare in his optics that promised pain.

Wildrider turned away, trying to concentrate on the words spoken, but once again his mind wandered back to its original musings. The quiet was slowly killing him with its lulling sensation much like death. His eyes darted over to the Stunticon leader. Motormaster had put him in the med bay for leaving out Dead End's favorite polishing rag in the past. For the one clang, there would be hell to pay, might as well add fuel to the fire. As the sweet sound of the clanging of metal against metal reached his ears, Motomaster rose up his gun and fired. Metal burnt, circuits fried, pain cascaded throughout his whole body. Emergency system signs began going off as his optics went off and he crashed into oblivion.


End file.
